memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran language
The Bajoran language family is a group of both extinct and existing languages and dialects used on Bajor. Written Language The Bajoran written language consists of square symbols which are composed of thick lines. There are a large number of different symbols which can be used in any of eight rotations (flipped and rotated each and every way). Bajoran tends to be written in horizontal lines, although it can be written vertically. (DS9 Shadows and Symbols), . Bajoran writng is said to be ideographic, that is, each character represents a single thought or word pictured. Most forms of written Bajoran share some root ideograms, as evidenced by the Reckoning Tablet. Each ancient Bajoran symbol translated into a pair of nearly identical modern Bajoran symbols. (DS9: The Reckoning). Keiko O'Brien's Schoolroom featured a chart depicting the English alphabet and three other alien languages. The chart listed some twenty-five Bajoran language symbols. (DS9: the Nagus, Cardassians). Established words and phrases *'Amoran' – banished DS9: The Assignment *'Balik(am)' - "Go away" or "get lost!" TNG: Ensign Ro *'bantaca' - name for a traditional spire made out of thousands of interlocked stones. They are marked with the co-ordinates of the position of the town or city they represent DS9: Rapture *'Boryhas' - term for ghosts or spirits of the dead TNG: The Next Phase *'D'jarras' - ancient Bajoran caste system. DS9: Accession *'Duranja' - lamp for the dead. Candle suspended by chains from four pillars. DS9: Shakaar *'Ha'dara' - house of light VOY: Flesh and Blood *'Ha'mara' - religious festival to celebrate the arrival of the Emissary . DS9: Starship Down *'Itanu' - ceremony carried out when a child reaches the age of fourteen DS9: Accession *'Kejal' - freedom VOY: Flesh and Blood *'kost' - to be. DS9: The Assignment *'Mandala' - shrine found in most Bajoran homes. DS9: in the Cards *'Pagh' - the life energy or soul of a person. DS9: Emissary, et. al. *'Pagh'tem'far' - a sacred vision granted by the Prophets. DS9: Rapture *'Peldar Joi' - greeting used during the Gratitude Festival: DS9: fascination *'Shawn' - swamp, rhymes with Irish name Seán. DS9: Let He Who Is Without Sin... Religious terms *'Ranjen' - Monk, usually a title given as an honor. (DS9: The Reckoning) *'Prylar' - Monk, Priest. (DS9: The Collaborator) *'Vedek' - Senior member of the Bajoran Clergy. (DS9: In the Hands of the Prophets) *'Kai' - Leader of the Bajoran Clergy. (DS9: Emissary) *'Kosst Amojan' - also known as Koss'moran, another name for the Pah-wraiths. Translates as the banished ones. (DS9 The Assignment *'Pagh' - the eternal soul. (DS9: Emissary) *'Pagh-tem-far' - A spiritual vision sent by the Prophets. (DS9: Rapture) Measurements *'Kerripate' - Measure of distance. (DS9: Progress) *'Tessipate' - Measure of land area used on Bajor. DS9: Progress, Children of Time *'Kellipate' - A fraction of a tessipate. DS9: Children of Time Prayers *'Jia kasha tren tolaren, lapor ilani kor. Enna tana talinok. Jia kasha treyna tolaren, lapor ilani kors, enna jia kasha tren.' ::Prayer to the prophets asking for protection or favour. (DS9: Starship Down) *'Teradak embra ensahelm ran embra. Daran tareen!' ::Chanted by Kai Winn and fellow Bajorans in the hours before the Reckoning. (DS9: The Reckoning) *'Raka Ja Hoot. Shalla Moralla. Emma Buru Kana. Uranak Rana Non (Person's Name). Propay Va Nara Eh Suuk. Shalla Com...' ::Duranja lamp prayer for the recently deceased (DS9: Shakaar). *'Ahkayah. Aya Vasuu. Kovan ha. Ekayha.' ::Bajoran death chant, repeated over and over again for approximately three hours. (DS9: Battle Lines) *'Tesra Peldar Impadre Bren. Bentel Veytan Olan Sten.' ::Presiders address at the Gratitude Festival (DS9: Fascination) *'Shakala tai unsyor. Tevan akares kova antana kel.' ::Marriage blessing by the Emissary. (DS9: Accession) *'Bore ah pre arrow key. Toll ah ta en para boresh. Pre ah (groom's name), pre ah (bride's name). Abrem. Varo ay tem.' ::Traditional marriage blessing used in conjuction with a simple ceremony (DS9: call to Arms) *'Dolata impara nul ta kash. With humility and gratitude we accept this gift." "Veshi nyu hiva ha ek kasho.' ::Orb blessing prayer. (DS9: Resurrection) Category:Languages sv:Bajoranska